You Could Be Happy
by Gyneth-Coral-Melody-Laterza
Summary: "Their words hurt. I no longer knew what to do. So, maybe I could make them happy..." Warnings: Character Death, OOCness, Bullying, Suicide


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto who belongs to Masashi Kishimoto (c) or You Could Be Happy by Snow Patrol (c) **

**All rights go to their original owners (c) **

**I only own the plot (c) **

**A/N: I typed this on my phone /.- Hope you enjoy :)**

**-UnUnUnUnUnUnUnUnUnUnUnUnUnUnUnUnUnUnUnUnUnUnUn-**

Failure.

Idiot.

Loser.

Worthless.

Freak.

Monster.

Demon.

Nobody.

I didn't understand what I'd done. Honestly, it seemed like everyone suddenly grew tired of me at once. They all just suddenly stopped talking to me one day and called me things the next. They must have thought that I was stupid, that I would let them treat me however they wanted the only problem was that I wasn't.

I was weak though. I couldn't deny that anymore. Their words hurt. I no longer knew what to do. So, maybe I could make them happy and give them back all the happiness to me.

_For the tiniest moments, it's all not true _

_Do all the things I once wanted to... _

"Why did we have to be here, again?" A voice said with a tone of annoyance.

"Because that idiot called us. He said that we wouldn't need to deal with him anymore if we came together. I want to hear what he has to say," another voice responded.

_You could be happy and I won't know... _

_But you weren't happy the day I watched you go... _

_And all the things I wished I had not said... _

"What is that? Do you guys hear that song as well?" A third voice asked.

"Yes, that idiot must have the volume all the way up. He probably thinks that we would like it," the first voice said.

"What? Me? Think that you would like my music? Never. See, the song relays a message. I hope you guys are happy," a voice said solemnly, however, it couldn't help but sound wrong.

"Naruto? Why did you call us all here? Was there something important enough that you just had to tell us?" The first voice questioned.

"I'm sorry for intruding on your lives, Sasuke. I wanted to say that. I had to apologize now since I'll no longer be around," Naruto answered quietly.

"We're finally getting rid of you? Thank goodness, anymore of you around and I would have gone crazy," the second voice said, ignoring the flinch from Naruto along with everyone else.

"Yeah, I'm going someplace... it's said to be better than Konoha," he said with a hint of bitterness.

"Sasuke, Sakura, Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Tenten, Ino, Shino, Lee, Choji and even Hinata... I'm sorry that I wasn't good enough to be your friend. I know it wasn't your decision though Hinata, and for that I'm especially sorry but I understand," he continued, unaware of the resurfacing emotions in his former friends.

"What is the reason you called us out here? You would not have done this without a motive," Sasuke said, his eyes betraying his emotionless voice.

"You'll find out soon enough, don't worry, you will not be left in the dark unlike me," Naruto replied as he turned his back on them, "I've done my job. I'll get out of your way soon enough."

He walked away and no one moved to stop him. They could not shake the eerie feeling they got as soon as he left but they prayed that it would not bring anything bad. He could give them one last chance, could he not?

**-UnUnUnUnUnUnUnUnUnUnUnUnUnUnUnUnUnUnUnUnUnUnUn-**

He would have thought that saying goodbye would have been harder.

It obviously was extremely easy or maybe that only applied to his backstabbing ex-friends (excluding Hinata who would sometimes secretly meet with him) considering the fact that he lost his ability to speak as soon as Gaara's voice came on the line.

"Yes?"

"..."

"Naruto?"

"Sorry. I am so sorry Gaara," I finally said, I could hear his breath stop before he answered.

"Where are you?" He asked.

"On a cliff," I answered.

"That's not funny," he said, his voice sounding a bit shaky.

"It's not meant to be a joke, it's the truth. Don't do anything stupid, please?" I asked, suddenly feeling very tired.

"I should be the one telling you that," he said, "there's always another choice."

His voice is desperate and it hurts me but it also angers me because once I showed the world just how kind he could be, they took a liking to him. I was left behind and abandoned by all but him because even if I didn't have any family, he could always relate... at least until now.

"Stop. This is the only time in my life where I've been able to decide what's right for me so please, just stop. This isn't about you or what you think is right. This is about me finally being free from all the burden, this is about me finally being me. So I'm sorry if this hurts you and I hope you recover because I know I'll be fine, I just need to know that you'll try to understand for my sake. Let me be selfish for a little while longer, please?" I said as tears ran down my face.

"Alright, I will try but I don't promise anything. The only thing I want to say is, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything that I've possibly done to hurt you," he answered, his voice thick with raw emotion.

"You're forgiven for you've done nothing wrong. Gaara, you truly are the best friend I could've ever had. You're much more than that by now so, thank you aniki," I said with a note of finality and relief.

"You're welcome... otouto," he said and I smiled sadly as I heard him finally release the sobs he was holding and Temari's alarmed voice before ending the call.

Now I will finally attain peace at a price that in my opinion is much better than any other gamble I could have taken.

I clear my mind as I get closer to the edge with only one thought in mind, "I'm free."

I let myself go as my wings stretch out and my hidden instincts awaken.

...

A caged bird will now fly free,

No longer restrained by its binds,

It flies free,

Flies away,

Unaware of the grief it has left in store,

But it's alright,

For once it's been selfish,

For once it's let go.

Now its binds have disappeared.

It will no longer be what it was before

No anger,

No disappointment,

And yet,

Too much grief.

The sky is full of dark gray clouds with the threat of rain.

As one creature leaves this world,

It takes away the sunshine with it, leaving only an oppressive feeling and a threatening oblivion.

Once it crashes down,

Tears are spilled,

Curses are thrown about,

Physic blows,

But most of all,

A hopelessness settles,

All because of those who could not see just how much damage they were doing to such an innocent being.

So as you lay in bed and let your tears fall think about the angel,

The angel whose premature end made us all lose our heads.


End file.
